


The Rage of Fan-girls

by lalarose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were being chased by this swarm of crazy fangirls who were like fucking blood thirsty. They knew they couldn't survive and all they could do was run run run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rage of Fan-girls

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt or well that someone had a dream about, I couldn't get it out of my mind so I ended up writing it.
> 
> This is my first time submitting a story/one-shot to this site, hope you enjoy and well comments are appreciated. I'm still very much improving on my writing skills though.

Feet pounded the floor as animal-like noises filled the air, claw like hands reaching for the five figures running in the distance running as if their life depended on it and...it did. These creatures...no these fan-girls terrified the group and they had to keep moving or else one of them could disappear under them, never to be heard of again, expect of the whispers of the fan-girls keeping him hidden for their own desires to flaunt and treat him like a prized possession. It pushed the group to run harder, breath leaving their lungs and unable to capture it back but refusing to turn around to catch it. All their minds were focused on was getting up high and safe from being trampled to death or worse.

They fled up the stairs with a door slam being heard and locked but they didn't look back, to focused on getting up high, away from the chaos and what has become of their career. It was so simple back then, they had their dates, they had their music, and they had each other. Yet, something had changed within the past weeks and they couldn't stop it.

A fan-girl had flung herself at them at a signing with eyes wide and teeth bared, ripping one of their shirts in the progress until security guards had to pull her away. Her eyes...they scared the group for the eyes had been tinted with red and only growing larger by the minute. The signing had instantly been shut down and they were dragged away, frozen in shock along side one of them bleeding, and pushed into the van to take them away from the place. It wasn't often that they huddled together, holding each other, and checking each other for injuries to make sure they were all ok. They figured it was a one time thing and it would die over time...but it didn't.

It got worst.

Each signing they went to got worst and worst as the fan-girls seemed to change into something...not human and animal-like, their teeth bared at the group and claws reaching out to hurt. They had to stop the signings and were nervous about the concerts, there would be thousands of them. What would happen if they changed? They'll like die underneath the crowd or be used till they couldn't be used anymore, until the girls(and some boys) got bored of them. Their names might live on in the girls but after a while, they know they would be forgotten and the girls would tell the children of their music but just in a quiet whisper as if thinking they would come back and the cycle began again.

They could be replaced by other bands.

Yet, other bands fell to the same faith. Some were their own fans and seeing another band similar but not, upset the balance and the bands fell beneath the fan-girls(and boys) having accepted their fate even if it meant the girlfriends wouldn't see them again. _The Wanted_ was the first to go down with only brief surprise as it happened on live television with swarming bodies attacking the group, likely ripping them to pieces but yet out of the group, two survived that were called Jay and Nathan. They weren't much heard from but likely locked away somewhere, begging for death but giving none with an almost hope they would die from some kind of illness. The fan-girls swelled and cooed over themselves but continued to go to other concerts, for other bands and let them fall as well usually only letting one or two survive in the band to let things live on.

Finally, it came to their turn and they couldn't just let them fall, let themselves die and the others live in pain for the rest of their lifes.

This is why they were running, hiding, and looking for safety though there was little reason they would be even able to find it. This is why they're on the balcony, looking down at the group of fan-girls...no creatures banging against the door trying to burst the door down and reach them. They held hands and comforted each other, as their voices rang out into the night.

_You tell me that you're sad and lost your way_   
_You tell me that your tears are here to stay_   
_But I know you're only hiding_   
_And I just wanna see you_   
  
_You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain_   
_And I can see your head is held in shame,_   
_But I just wanna see you smile again_   
_See you smile again_   
  
_But don't burn out_   
_Even if you scream and shout_   
_It'll come back to you_   
_And I'll be here for you_   
  
_Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down on you_   
_We will find a way through the dark_   
  
_I wish that I could take you to the stars_   
_I'd never let you fall and break your heart_   
_And if you wanna cry or fall apart_   
_I'll be there to hold you_   
  
_You tell me that you hurt, it's all in vain_   
_But I can see your heart can love again_   
_And I remember you laughing_   
_So let's just laugh again_   
  
_But don't burn out_   
_Even if you scream and shout_   
_It'll come back to you, back to you_   
  
_Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down on you_   
_We will find a way through the dark_   
  
_And you don't need_   
_You don't need to worry_   
_And you will see it's easy to be loved_   
_I know you wanna be loved_   
  
_Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love_   
  
_Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down on you_   
_We will find a way through the dark_   
  
_Oh I will carry you over fire and water for your love_   
_And I will hold you closer_   
_Hope your heart is strong enough_   
_When the night is coming down_   
_We will find a way through the dark._

 

Slowly, the stood on the balcony edge together as the door broke down below and the swarm of girls (and boys) went in searching for their targets.

One by one they grasped each other hands and kissed each others cheeks with little worry and fear in their eyes, but knowing they had to do this. Maybe it would break the curse maybe it wouldn't, but they couldn't live like this. They gave weary smiles to each other and moved.

Harry was the first to fall with Liam grasping his hand following him and pulling him into his arms, closing his eyes as they fell to the cold ground and they stopped breathing.

Niall and Zayn were the next pair grasping each others hand and looking at each other, brushing away any tears that they might of fell and whispering, ' _We'll see each other again soon.'_ And then they fell accepting their fate and they didn't look at the ground, simply at each other before darkness accepted them warmly.

Louis looked down at the bodies of his band mates and turned around once he heard the balcony door open revealing the creatures...the fan-girls who snarled and roared, reaching for him and he merely smiled. Arms flung to either side of him as he fell backwards with eyes closed, feeling like he could fly and accepted the darkness that wrapped around him.

-

_They met again in the sky hugging each other desperately to know that they were real, that nothing could hurt them anymore and they were still together. Relief showing in their body language as they spotted other bands and even if they might not liked other bands, they all hugged together._

_The bands looked to the hole in the clouds watching as the band mates they left behind reached for the sky with such a bright smile, and they reached for them pulling their soul up with them accepting them with open arms._

_All of them were together again and they would be reborn together, reunited and maybe they could die when old instead of young.  
_


End file.
